


Ugh, Don’t Lick That

by goodmanperfectsoldier



Series: Bad Dog! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Sort Of, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: Steve thought they’d gotten past the last weird, gross part of this whole werewolf thing, really, he did.Steve, though he hates to admit it, is, occasionally, wrong.





	Ugh, Don’t Lick That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/gifts).

> Mambo’s fault again. This is what happens when you both have boy dogs and weird senses of humor.
> 
> Anyway, ily bud (and Monty too). You’re welcome and I’m sorry.

It’s been a couple months since Steve last caught Bucky, in his wolf body, rubbing his ass across the carpet on the night of the full moon. It’s been long enough that Steve really thinks they’re over the metaphorical hump of this whole situation; everything’s worked out pretty well, all things considered, and Bucky’s not even being gross anymore. Things are great!

Until Steve is dozing on the carpet, wrapped around Bucky’s big white wolf, in the early hours of one full moon morning, and finds himself rudely jostled awake by Bucky...licking his own dick. 

“Buck!” Steve yells, suddenly 100% awake and 100% disgusted. He shoves at Bucky’s furry head gently. “Quit it!” 

Bucky, to his credit, quits it. But he doesn’t look happy. It’s amazing how accurately Bucky can recreate his own patented dirty looks when his skull is an entirely different shape and his face is covered in white fur. 

It’s a little less amazing that Steve can recognize them; he has, after all, been their primary recipient since, oh, 1924. 

Regardless, Steve responds with a dirty look of his own. If there’s one thing that’s always been true about Steven G. Rogers, it’s that he can give as good as he gets. Every time. 

Bucky doesn’t even have the decency to look cowed in the least, but that’s nothing new, either. 

“Whatever,” Steve says, after the brief stare-down ends in a stalemate. “Lick whatever you want.”

Bucky’s wolfy face looks, somehow, smug. Steve doesn’t like to think about it too hard. Instead, he rolls his eyes and then closes them and lets himself drop back into sleep, feeling safe and warm next to Bucky’s soft bulk. 

By the time the sun has properly risen in the morning sky, Bucky’s fully human-shaped again and Steve’s already up, putting together their usual extra-hardy post-full-moon breakfast. 

“Mornin’, Buck,” Steve says. He hasn’t forgotten his rude awakening last night, and it’s a lot easier to talk to Bucky about weird wolf shit these days, but he’s still gonna wait until Bucky’s got breakfast in him—he’s not the most coherent on mornings like this, at least not until he’s gotten his bacon and eggs. 

Steve waits until Bucky’s regained the ability to speak coherent English before he smirks. “So,” he says. “Tell me, what exactly does the wolf find so interesting about your dick?”

Bucky chokes on his bite of toast, and Steve doesn’t feel bad even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve should consider himself lucky, really. My dog loves to try to lick my FACE after he licks his junk. I’d much rather just get a dirty look. Anyway.
> 
> \- don't forget that I've declared 2019 the Year of Self-Indulgence! NO SHAME, WE SELF-INDULGE LIKE MEN #indulgeyoself2k19  
\- check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestbuck) for, frankly, a bunch of nonsense


End file.
